


The Line from Me to You

by Fudgyokra



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Just a wee mention of canon Kori/Jason, Light-Hearted, Mid-Canon, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Roommates, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Dick and Kori christen their new apartment the fun way.





	The Line from Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Because tentacle genitalia and bottoming Dick REALLY BUTTER MY ROLL, OKAY.
> 
> This time I wrote while listening to my lovingly-curated Dick Grayson fanmix. If you want to hear it (or any of my others), I stick ‘em on my Tumblr @ braingray!

It might have started out spartan, but their new apartment eventually grew to be anything but. Half the decorum was owed to Dick’s weaponry and memorabilia, including, to Damian’s chagrin, a horribly embarrassing collage of shared moments between he and Dick that had been snapped during a recent rendezvous at Wayne Manor. The photos also included the likes of Jason and Tim, who were unaware of their existence, otherwise the framed trophies might not have made it all the way onto Dick’s dresser, where they now sat next to a stack of disco CDs and a well-loved hairbrush.

He was admiring it from their bare mattress, still on the floor since they hadn’t yet assembled the bedframe, when Kori entered with her hair strung into thick twin braids, indicating she was preparing for bed and that Dick should really hop to fixing the sheets like he’d promised he was going to do, instead of sitting around memorializing things that had already been once memorialized.

“I am very happy,” she told him, reaching for the brush and straightening out the tails of her braids more out of idle boredom than real intent. “The apartment is already so beautiful…it feels like home.”

Dick smiled at her profile, then gathered the handful of sheets he’d set aside and began fixing the bed so that it was worthy of sleep. Black sheets, black blankets, black pillowcases—all courtesy of Bruce, not that he really needed them. He’d had a queen back at Titans Tower, with plenty of black sheets to bedeck it that certainly hadn’t met enough wear and tear for Bruce to have gone and bought him new ones. To be fair, though, these must have been one-thousand-count thread or something, because they kicked Dick’s old ones to the dirt fresh out of the package.

“You’re not going to wash those first?” Kori asked with a worried crease in her brow.

“Why?” he asked, smiling at the way she rolled her eyes. “We’re just going to get them dirty.”

At that, her expression grew warm, and it sent a thrill along Dick’s spine just like it had when she’d first unleashed it upon him. Even through the years, that look still made him weak in the knees—just to see her glowing eyes slide to half-mast and her mouth turn upward at the corners riled him up, and she’d become attuned to it. It could have been used as a weapon in the hands of someone less caring as she.

He watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips, and just like that he forgot what he even supposed to be doing.

Kori didn’t seem to mind, though. She discarded the brush in favor of grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss so abrupt it necessitated him lifting to the tips of his toes to return it, at least until she ducked her head down and allowed him proper access.

The bottom sheet was all he’d managed to throw on the mattress, but that was good enough for them to topple onto, with Dick on his back and Kori straddling him, strong legs locked on either side of his waist. She arched above him to pull off her shirt, and by then Dick’s palms were flattened against her torso, running down taut abs and soft skin, down to grip her hips.

“Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?” he admired, smiling boyishly when she only giggled in response and dipped down to press them flush and lave at his neck with notable enthusiasm.

“Kori—Kori,” he breathed, hooking his fingers into the dimples at her lower back, “babe, the suit doesn’t cut _that_ high.” Which meant, she gathered, that she shouldn’t leave hickeys where Damian and the rest of the team could mock him for later. It wasn’t like they didn’t already _know_ they were doing this, for one thing, but she wasn’t going to bring this up lest she embarrass him. He was frail with this kind of thing, and she wondered, not for the first time, if Bruce’s strident upbringing had something to do with that. It was best left to the wind, though, because as of late he’d been fairly vocal about it to those of age, which Jason commended him on in the lewdest possible terms, forgetting that Kori was standing there the entire time and she knew how Dick got when they talked about her like that. She’d had her own forays with Jason Todd as well, though, and she tried time and time again to assure them both it was nothing bothersome.

They _liked_ it—liked _her_ , so why should she care what others might think if they overheard?

She sat up and bounced back against him a couple of times, watching the appreciative flush spread across his high cheekbones with rapturous attention to the way he captured his lip between his teeth. The bottom half of her suit could only shimmy so far down her thighs, along with the scant underthing beneath, and so Dick tackled her playfully down onto her back to help her remove them.

“Now, this isn’t very fair,” she said sweetly as she slid hands underneath his t-shirt. “I don’t wish to be the only one in a state of undress…”

Dick didn’t need to be told twice. He reached back and yanked the shirt off in one fluid, practiced movement. Nothing like bearing warm skin, tanned and scarred, to the cool indoor air got him quite so comfortable. While he absently shucked his jeans and boxers off, Kori lowered a poised hand to the writhing organ between her thighs, curling her fingers around it with a low, keening sound of pleasure.

“God,” Dick said, grabbing her thighs in each hand and squeezing with adoration before moving down to kiss her, open-mouthed and needy.

“Which way tonight?” she asked in half a breath as Dick lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked, still intently massaging the tender area at the joint of her hip and thigh with one hand.

“Well, this is to christen our brand-new home…” he said thoughtfully, pausing his ministrations and hovering just inches from her chest. “Pretty important if you ask me. Tough call.”

She laughed, couldn’t help herself. He was always so cheeky at times like this and it never ceased to delight her. “All right,” she set forth determinately, “then I will choose.”

“You’ll—huh?” Dick looked adorably floored when she flipped their positions again, pinning him to the mattress by the shoulders and catching him by the mouth again. Whether he wanted to admit it was one thing, but she knew that her boyfriend had this quiet desire to be dominated, and it showed so obviously on his face at moments like this that it sometimes hurt not to at least crack a smile.

Kori was more than willing to accommodate, despite the fact they were pretty evenly matched in the fields of muscle and skill, because she knew exactly what hand to play when she had it; if Dick was bothered by it, he would have said something a _long_ time ago.

So, for now, she kneed his thighs apart and spread them wide, running a hand up and down the length of her organ for moisture to help with the friction. Dick let out a breathless kind of laugh when he realized what she meant and tilted his head back. “Okay,” he assented, “okay, one second.” Presently, he rolled his hips upward and redistributed his weight comfortably.

Kori wrapped slick fingers around his cock and delighted in the soft sigh she earned. The natural lubricant made rubbing easy, and she could have sat there all night watching him pant and sigh into the night air, muscles bunching and eyes rolling back at every little twist of her hand. It was never boring watching such a strong man fall apart for her, and she’d attest to that no matter who was listening.

Still, though, she reminded herself to press on, lest they spend the whole night fooling around and lose precious sleep because of it. They were no strangers to lack of rest, but with the way things were right now—all the things with Tara, and everything else heaped onto that—she knew the value of a good night’s sleep. She lifted her organ to his and held them flush, releasing a fluttery moan at the heat, the friction of flesh on flesh, and the pleased grunt from above her all in tandem. She spread her fingers over them as the tentacled protrusion curled its way around him, feeling how they fit so well against each other and wetting her fingers with the mixture of them both. She kept her preparations short and precise, and Dick didn’t appear to mind the necessary roughness, if the way he canted his hips and urged her forward said anything.

“You are comfortable, yes?” she asked anyway, for clarity and conscience’s sake.

“Yeah, babe,” he answered, getting an arm around her neck and pulling her down into a messy kiss, halfway teeth and tongue, like he always did when he got especially involved in the moment. Kori admired the enthusiasm, among other things.

Carefully, she uncurled herself from around his length and slid inside, watching the way his breath visibly caught with a twitch of his Adam’s apple and a slight turn of his lip. His fingers flexed around her biceps, gripping with white-knuckled force. She guessed it _had_ been a while since they’d done it this way.

Still, he relaxed within seconds, tilting his head back into the pillows and letting out a soft little sigh as she went deeper and deeper until their hips met, and they were all but bound at the bones. Dick gave her a look when she inadvertently squirmed, to which she offered a coy smile. “It likes you,” she explained with a twinkle in her eye at the developing flush across his face.

“Don’t—don’t say it like that,” he said with a breathy laugh. “It sounds weird.”

“Weird?” she inquired with a heavy dose of faux-innocence, reveling in the grunt Dick gave when she settled back on her calves and let the reproductive organ move of its own accord for a moment without interruption. She felt her hips jerk a little at the heat, watched with a grin when Dick’s eyes traced the movement with interest.

“Like it’s its own thing,” he stressed, seconds before pulling his mouth into a perfect ‘o’ and releasing a fluttery groan. “ _God_ , Kori.”

“But it _is_ ,” she reminded him mildly, sinking her nails into his parted thighs and taking a deep breath through the nose. “I just happen to—” she broke off to moan, high and pretty and enough to send a jolt right down to the root of Dick’s spine, “to be able to use it.”

“That’s not quite what I meant,” he offered, and then yanked her down again with a startled cry. “ _Shit_ , babe, _there,_ ” he offered unnecessarily; she’d already gotten the point.

She let him arch up into her breasts, run his hands down her sides and pull her close, and she reciprocated the enthusiasm by sucking a sizable hickey onto his collarbone, low enough where Damian wouldn’t pitch a fit about it later but dark enough that it would last a while.

All responsible leadership was temporarily postponed just so that she could rock into him, watch the faces he made with fluttering eyelids and occasionally-clenched teeth when it got to be too much, but there was no issue with him being able to handle it, he’d say, and so she leaned down and gave him her all, panting into his ear while his nails bit semi-circles into her shoulders and before she knew it he was curling in on himself a little, gasping in a shallow breath with the effort of cumming and making that ‘o’ shape with his mouth again that was so pretty Kori could hardly stand it.

Her thighs trembled a bit when Dick bucked up against her, getting her to squirm with overstimulation just the way they both liked until she released a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat and came as well, with hands shaking at Dick’s shoulders and her stomach heaving with the pressure.

“ _Ohh,_ ” she breathed out softly just a moment later, before she dropped her head down a few inches to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed breathlessly, with his boyish, sideways smile. “So I take it…” He inhaled sharply once more at the tremor of aftershock, then continued, “I take it you like the apartment, then.”

“I love it,” she replied in the same breath as a heavy sigh before she pulled out and stretched on the mattress beside him. “I love _you_.”

Dick hummed and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. “Love you too, Kori.”


End file.
